creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LivingParadise
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:LivingParadise page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:41, May 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Article Listing We're currently in the process of making a tutorial here: You can also try referring to these two tutorials (although they are a bit outdated): , Oh, and the . Feel free to ask me or if you need help with anything else. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 22:28, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Article Listing is the list of every pasta on the site. That is why it is so important to add it there. If a pasta isn't on the Article Listing, and doesn't have categories (authors often don't bother to do neither of these), it is impossible to access the pasta unless one knows its exact name. Skeletons posted Tutorials and more information about it, but what I gave you is the definition and why it is important. If you have other questions, go ahead, ask them! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 21:48, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Article Listing and Categories stuff Here is a link to a video tutorial: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Article_Listing_Tutorial And to add Categories: this is the list of Categories: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Genre_Listing In a pasta, go to the bottom. There is a bar at the end, where one inputs the categories. Click a button there to open the Categories stuff. Check what categories fits better, and add them by typing. Once you're done save the changes by pressing the button that will be available there. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 22:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC) OC, also known as original content, is material created entirely by a Creepypasta Wiki user, such as yourself. Original user content is also categorized with the OC tag (at the bottom of the story's page). MooseJuice (talk) 01:15, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps your story was too closely-related to that of Jeff the Killer, which the wiki has since put a ban on spin-offs relating to or being similar to. Regardless, I'd talk to User:LOLSKELETONS about it, since he removed it. MooseJuice (talk) 20:27, January 5, 2014 (UTC)